A number of child-resistant closure arrangements have been proposed in the art. Many of these arrangements require application of axial pressure on the closure system to open the container, which can be difficult for elderly persons. Closure systems that require radial squeezing pressure to open often embody one or more lugs or the like on the finish of the container, which is to say that the closure system is not self-contained. Arrangements to indicate potential tampering with the container and closure often embody application of tape to the closure skirt, or other secondary operations that can increase the cost of the overall closure and container system.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a tamper-evident child-resistant closure in which the child-resistance and tamper-evident features of the closure are embodied in the closure itself, which is to say that the (closure is self-contained, and which does not require additional secondary operations and/or modification of the container construction. Another object of the present invention is to provide a closure of the described character that is of squeeze-and-turn construction for removal of the closure, which is to say that the closure does not require downward or axial pressure on the closure to remove the closure from the container.